


[BBKO/蜂击]无题

by Adivingbird



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adivingbird/pseuds/Adivingbird
Summary: TFP剧场版背景
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out
Kudos: 2





	[BBKO/蜂击]无题

报应号悬停在这颗重生的星球上空，安静的见证复苏的过程。

Bumblebee穿过长而昏暗的通道，来到底层舱室前，那里关押着霸天虎溃败后遗留的战俘。隔着厚重的双重金属舱门也能听到此起彼伏的敲击声，那是手上戴着电子镣铐的前霸天虎成员们在试图引起外界的注意。

Bumblebee打开电子通讯屏幕。“好了，你们引起了我的注意。”

囚犯们分散在空旷的囚室中，闻言停下了动作，纷纷向着声源抬起头。为首的正是霸天虎CMO，红色的身影在灰暗破败的背景中构成屏幕里唯一的亮点。

听到陌生的声音Knock out先是一顿，随即反应过来声音的主人是谁，那个平时只会滴滴作响的侦察兵，最终一战一剑结果了Megatron还找回了自己的发声器。哈！真是春风得意。微微翘着嘴角，他盯着电子屏幕上那张娃娃脸，尽量地直起身来，鉴于双手被铐在身前这并不太容易，”即使作为囚犯，我们也该拥有一些合理的权利吧，汽车人？“

”我们还需要更多的情报。“侦察兵的声音通过传声器在舱室里响起，他没有回答那个问题，“告诉我Shockwave的藏身地点。”

”他可是狡兔三窟，“Knock out的光学镜往上卷了卷，想到那个对他呼来喝去的冷冰冰的独眼大块头，他并不是念及旧日情谊想包庇他，”光赛博坦就有数十个秘密实验室，最高机密级别。“

“我以为你也是高层之一？医生。”Bumblebee的语气不像他说话的内容本身那么具有讽刺意味，“那真是遗憾，我看你的漆已经没那么光亮了......”

Knock out暗暗攥紧了拳，随即他又不动声色的松开了，换上一副思索的神情，“也许......我能想到一个地方 。”  
-

Knockout如愿以偿的离开阴暗拥挤的舱室，尽管束缚着双手，他依然感到了些许惬意和轻松。Bumblebee走在他侧后方，像是怕他捣鬼一样盯着他。Knockout嘴角依旧挂着一点笑，不动声色的打量这位押送员。他们距离上次见面并没有太久，大概还不到十个恒星日，但他已经明显感受到这位有着黑黄相间涂装的侦察兵身上所产生的一些变化。他的发声器恢复了，这不用提，似乎还长高了一些？或许是胜利给了这些汽车人一剂加强能量液，使他们全都意气风发。不论是何种原因，缺少能量补给的日子他已经快要受够了。

穿过通道，Knockout发现他们走到了他所熟悉的，曾经属于他的实验室前。

Bumblebee站在Knockout身后，将实验室门关上。

Knockout转过身来看着他，向一侧略歪着头，扯出一个止步于嘴角的笑，”我的实验室可不像是有热油浴的样子。“

”谁说了一定有热油浴？“Bumblebee拿出一个抛光器塞进他手里，Knockout立刻认出那是自己被捕前带出来的，”如果你提供的情报可靠，也许你会有机会。“

Knockout收敛了最后一点笑，他的红色光学镜无奈的向上一翻，束缚在一起的双手往前一伸，”看在普神的份上，这让我怎么进行抛光？“

他直视着侦察兵的光学镜，那对大而明亮的蓝色圆形光镜也注视着他，在他的话语中略微转了转，仿佛在权衡虎子医官承诺的线索和他其实可能是个骗子的可能性。

”如果一个侦察兵没有能力看好一位不配备火力的战俘的话，“Knockout靠在试验台上，尽管知道自己此时应该争取汽车人的信任而不是去激怒他们，他慢条斯理的说道，”可以换一名战士过来。“

Bumblebee皱起眉，圆睁的光学镜盯着他，仿佛被Knockout刚才的话激怒了一般。但这点怒气还未聚积起来变很快消散，Bumblebee随即恢复了平静，语气轻快的说，”我已经是战士了，OptimusPrime任命的。“

在Bumblebee动作利落的把Knockout的双手解开又将左手锁在实验台上时，Knockout终于意识到他在Bumblebee身上感受到的变化来源何处。尽管Knockout无意挣脱但他也不得不承认，这名身经百战的现役汽车人战士在近身战斗中比自己更占优势。这意味着曾经在地球上与自己比拼的赛道选手在短暂的时间里获得了长足的成长，Knockout为此燃起了一丝兴趣，如果可以的话，他倒是想再和这名年轻的战士比一比速度，他的子午线轮胎已经很久没有在平整的地面上飞驰，而他对那风驰电掣的感觉甚是怀念。

Bumblebee给Knockout留下了一只可以自由活动的手和那个抛光器。

Knockout打开了开关，趁手的工具在手里转动发出悦耳的嗡鸣声，他眨了眨眼睛把目光投向实验室的另一边，”如果你不介意帮个忙的话，那边的柜子下有一罐棕榈油。“

Bumblebee站在一旁看着他为自己抛光打蜡。Knockout看起来心情很好，他的红色光学镜追着抛光器在自己身上慢慢游走，原先黯淡的红色喷漆在棕榈油的浸润和反复摩擦下重新变得闪亮。事实上，Knockout确实心情很好，身为战俘的事实并没有影响到他沉浸在自己的乐趣之中。当一个墙头草，追随胜利的一边，这是他一直所信奉的理念，也是他的机生态度，谁当了头都不影响他把自己保养得锃亮，如果能继续享受作为跑车的专属荣耀就更加完美了。抛光器的高速转动摩擦给他的金属机体表面带来一层薄薄的微电流，沿着机甲表面四处蔓延深入机体深处，汇入四肢百骸能量传送管道中，汇入处理器再承载着他发自火种的愉悦输送至整个机体。Knockout在这微弱电流的循环同步中进入了仿佛微醺的状态，接着他抬眼发现了那双直对着自己的蓝色光学镜。

”我身后的部分自己无法完成，“Knockout对着年轻的战士露出一个微笑，并不介意对方当自己的观众，将抛光器向他递过去，用他那抑扬顿挫的语调说道，”我想你能帮帮我。“

他知道他这次不会拒绝自己。Knockout转过身背对了Bumblebee，双手撑在试验台上使自己的背部舒展开，将两个轮胎之间的背甲更好的暴露出来。Knockout向着一边侧过头，形状狭长的光学镜半阖，微翘的嘴角往下是尖削的面甲下部，包裹在同样火红的头盔之间。

Bumblebee不知道自己怎么会就这样接过抛光器，在他的中枢处理扇区处理完这条指令的合理性前，他已经将运转中的擦头放上了Knockout的背甲。他可不是受了前霸天虎医官的蛊惑，只是想尽快兑付这点甜头，然后获取下一步行动的有效信息。

嗡鸣声在沉默中响起。

”我不知道为什么这对你这么重要。“Bumblebee率先打破了沉默，性格活泼的他在发声器恢复后变得更加健谈，“在战争中还要注意保持自己外表鲜亮，甚至——”

Knockout轻不可闻的哼了一声，瞥了他一眼，懒洋洋的说道，”你不知道的事情很多，小子。“

”比如——“Bumblebee停下手中的动作，”Shockwave其它实验室的地点？“

”我已经说过了，“Knock out测过身来，摇着头露出一个无奈又真诚的表情，”他的实验室保密级别很高，我根本接触不到。“

“那你所谓想到一个地方是指哪里？”

“先完成这个。”Knock out头朝自己后背的方向轻轻一点，并不打算中圈套。

“如果你胆敢耍弄我——”Bumblebee发出威胁，“我不会介意让它们恢复原样，或者更糟。”

而Knock out没有丝毫的恼怒或是恐惧，相反他笑了起来，“汽车人都这么喜欢逞口舌之快？还是说这就是我们的小战士最擅长的一招？”他在说到“战士”时刻意拉长了音以做出强调。

Bumblebee不肯轻易接受他的挑衅，因为这并不是他今天的主要目的，“Knock out，如果这能让你配合一些，随你怎么说。”想想过去那缺少发声器的漫长岁月，逞口舌之快对他来说不算什么。

突如其来的让步让Knock out有些意外，而这没有让他归于沉默，相反有一些情绪在他的处理器中露出苗头。他微微测过身子回头看着那名战士，等着他将光学镜重新放回自己身上，“正在学着成熟的样子？小子。”

“不要把我当成那些刚锻造出来的幼生体，”Bumblebee回瞪着他，“即使还在地球上，我还是侦察兵的时候，”他学着刚刚Knock out的语气在“侦察兵”上强调着，“我就不止一次让你吃瘪。”

“哈！你不会想说相位仪那次，”Knock out似乎被勾起了不快的回忆，浑身因为愤怒而微微颤抖起来，“如果不是你运气更好一些，落到那样狼狈地步的就不会是我。”

“没有如果，结果就是那样。”Bumblebee关掉了抛光器，以他的标准看来已经完成了所需的工作。

“啧啧，”Knock out笑着摇头，“那次就算你赢了，小子。”

“嘿，别再那样叫我。”

“有哪里不对吗？你不就是成天跟在Optimus屁股后面，Prime长Prime短的，嗯？多立点功好让Prime愿意跟你对接吗？哦——我差点忘了，熄灭Megatron的火种已经让你立了大功，这为你在Prime的床上赢得一席之地了吗？”Knock out连珠炮一样说道，他也不知道自己的处理器里转动着怎样疯狂的冲动，但他并不打算约束自己的胡言乱语，也许是因为太长时间的压抑禁闭生活，也许是久违的抛光给他的机体带来了负担过重的静电场。

“什么？”年轻的战士在这一连串带有侮辱性质的话语中一时没反应过来，“什么对接？”

“普神在上，你不会要说你连对接是什么都不知道，”Knock out得意的笑了起来，仿佛坐实了他的胜利，“可怜的新兵，或者该叫你幼生体？”

Bumblebee的光学镜变成愤怒的深蓝色，也许给这个可恶的霸天虎医生机会就是个错误。

“别以为我没注意到你刚刚打量我的眼神，”Knock out不知何时向后伸出他那只自由的手。

那只纤长尖锐的手贴在了Bumblebee的对接面板上，红色机体周围的静电流过指尖传到年轻战士的机体上，他的机体随之抖动了一下。

“这就是你想要的，嗯？”Bumblebee攥住那只手腕却没有立刻将它拉开，他不知自己为哪个更愤怒一些，关于和Optimus关系的亵渎或者言中自己没有对接经验的事实。

Knock out的手指继续在那块面板上轻轻摩挲，感受着静电流窜带来的轻微酥麻感。虽然这并非他的本意，但谈到对接，他确实已经很久没有过一次像样的体验了，光是想到这一点就已经使他的下腹热了起来，他的光学镜颜色变得更加深沉，“我不介意教教你，成为真正的’战士‘。”

Bumblebee贴近了他的后背，手放在他的对接面板上毫不客气的揉搓着，并感受到那里的热度飞快的升高了。随着咔嗒一声轻响，Knock out的面板滑开了。

“鉴于你是个菜鸟，”Knock out说，对自己暴露出脆弱的对接口浑不在意，仿佛现在处于被动地位的不是他，“如果你什么都不会的话，也可以选择把我的手松开。”

“闭嘴。”Bumblebee简短地回了一句。

Knock out感到紧贴自己的温热机体消失了，取而代之的是扶在自己大腿后的手和吹拂在那里的火热气体。年轻的战士蹲了下来，靠近了Knock out的对接口，用他那圆而明亮的光学镜打量着。Knock out轻轻关上了光学镜，然后将自己的腿站得更开一些，让自己的对接口暴露在他的视线中。他对自己的外表，从头到脚，都充满了自信。他在自己的记忆扇区里搜寻着，想找到一些过往的片段，几次让自己得到很好满足的对接经验或者一些他在地球上曾经看到过的影片——不得不说，那些碳基生物即使只有单调原始的器官也能充分发挥他们的想象力。他不指望这个新手能有多么优秀的表现，甚至做好了准备这会是一场粗暴生硬的运动，那些记录也许有助于调动起他的兴致。很快，他感到自己的接口内正在分泌出润滑液，几乎与此同时，一只宽钝的手指侵入了他的接口，与他处理器中正在播放的那一段不谋而合。Knock out无声的吸了一口气，接口内的软金属内壁不由自主的绞紧侵入的异物。

Bumblebee插进一个指节后停顿了一会儿，没有挣扎和拒绝，他又试着往里再进了一些，缓慢地插入到手指全部没入其中。那红色的臀部小幅度的前后扭动起来，他惊讶地发现更多的润滑液被挤出来顺着他的指缝往下流，那看起来极其紧小的接口似乎也有了松动的趋势，他又试着加入另一根手指。医生的动作停了下来，他发出一声轻不可闻的低沉的呻吟。很快两根手指也能顺畅的在接口里滑动，Bumblebee用认真到近乎虔诚的态度仔细体验着这个过程，他不知道这里面会是这个感觉，火热紧致并富有弹性，他无师自通的变换着手指的角度探索着。Knock out突然一抖猛地吸了一口气，他的腰也因此绷紧了，Bumblebee重复刚才的角度对着那个位置抽插着手指，Knock out呻吟起来，嗓音嘶哑婉转，冷却扇轻柔地嗡嗡响起。Bumblebee盯着自己的黑色指头，拔出来时那上面沾满了滑液并且随着他的抽插越来越多，他好奇那是从哪里流出来的，对接口颜色是和Knock out的大腿相近的浅灰色，此刻正随着手指的进出而轻微的收缩着。他感到自己的对接面板也热胀起来，输出管蠢蠢欲动。

“嗯......表现不错，Bee。”Knock out回过头向下看着那个黄黑相间的身影，如果他的输出管用得和他的手指一样好，也许他接下来就不必依赖那些存储影像了，他的光学镜像快要融化一般，“蛰我，用你的蜂针，如果你有的话。”

Bumblebee最后一次将手指捅到尽头再抽出来，带出透明的润滑液，他慢慢地深吸一口气，悄悄闻了闻那液体的气味，对接口几乎是立刻恢复了原状，只有边缘瓣叶上亮晶晶的液体显示出这里曾被侵入过。接着他站起来，前挡板滑开的同时早已完成充能的对接管弹了出来，那上边点缀着的黄色亮带被头部溢出的液体打湿而变得更加明亮。Bumblebee一只手扶住了Knock out的腰，他配合地翘起了臀部，上半身几乎趴在实验台上。他把手上残留的润滑液尽数涂抹在自己的输出管上，然后对准了Knock out的对接口，缓慢而坚定地推挤进去，Knock out随着他的动作发出了拖沓黏糊的哼声。

Bumblebee尽可能地深入直到好像顶住了什么东西，他停下来扫了一眼，除了根部整根输出管已经没入红色的臀部之间。输出管插进对接口的感觉和手指是如此不同，他不是毫无常识，知道输出管上分布着敏感的传感节点，但他不知道的是，仅仅是插入这个动作就能给他带来如此难以形容的体验。他的处理器里现在转动着一些新鲜的信息流，视野范围外的输出管仿佛正在被逐级点亮，微电流像潮水般漫过下腹冲上整个机体，他的火种甚至因此而跳动得更猛。这就是对接。

“你还在等什么？”Knock out一刻也不想再等，快感的电流刚刚积攒起来，“普神，动起来！如果汽车人都像你这么慢慢吞吞——”

年轻战士的动作打断了他的喋喋不休。Bumblebee用手紧紧箍住他的腰，用力地顶弄起来，几乎没有过渡，又快又狠地抽插着。他似乎忘了刚刚用手指探索到的接口内壁的传感节点，只是本能般的抽出再尽根顶入，撞在接口深处的顶点上。即便是这么简单机械的往复运动，Knock out的处理器也很快被过快增长的快感给占据，他的光学镜变得模糊，处理器里的画面被大力的顶弄撞得混乱起来，他索性抛开了那些陈旧的东西。冷却扇飞快的转起来，冷凝液开始渗出。输出管填满了他的对接口，不断的撑开那不自主想要缩紧的内壁，传感节点在快速地刮擦中微微凸起，制造出更为甜美的电流。Knock out低下头弓起背，肩上的轮胎支棱起来，他将自己的机体交给那双铁钳般的手中，腾出唯一的那只手伸向自己的面板，他的输出管在手指到达的瞬间跳了出来。他关闭了光学镜，在来自背后的猛烈冲撞中抚慰着自己，回路中的电流已经积攒到一定程度，很快，只需要再多几下，就可以将自己推过边缘——过载如期而至。他攥住了自己喷射的交换液，不肯让自己的液体弄脏刚清理好的漆面，然后静止在那里，享受着热油浴一般的快感兜头淋下，激发出一阵难以抑制的震颤。

Bumblebee停下了动作，Knock out的对接口内绞紧到近乎痉挛的地步，他也大口喘着气，冷却扇飞快的转动起来。

“松开我的手。”Knock out的语气平淡得好像在描述一件客观的事实。Bumblebee的处理器艰难地处理了这条简单的命令，他松开了仅剩的电子手铐，或许他的处理器直接放弃了计算。

Knock out转过身来，他们差不多一般高，可是他投给他一个从上至下的眼神。那深红色的漆面此刻光亮华丽，因为过载的强电流刺激焕发出夺目的光彩。

Bumblebee任由医生将自己推坐在地板上，他用双肘撑起上身看着那双俯视着自己的红色光学镜，他的输出管还硬挺着，支棱在空气中。Knock out跪在他身边，嘴角挂着一点玩味的笑，他伸出两根尖细的手指，夹住了输出管轻轻上下滑动起来。

“Knock out......”Bumblebee向上挺腰，他的手指立刻松开了。

“或许我可以教教你......”Knock out将手指送到嘴边，伸出舌头慢慢舔掉上面沾着的润滑液。

他跨过了Bumblebee的腰，扶着黄黑相间的胸甲，将接口对准了输出管。先是头部，他尽可能慢的将自己往下沉，确保Bumblebee清楚地看见整个过程。年轻的战士发出含混的呻吟。他咬住了自己的下唇，输出管顶端已经抵在了他的次级油箱垫片上，那里因为刚刚的过载还十分敏感。他吸了一口气，开始晃动着腰部在输出管上起伏，控制着对接口内壁随着动作放松和缩紧。Bumblebee不再支撑着自己，他向后躺，任由自己背上的门翼压在地上，双手放在医生流线光滑的大腿上。毫无疑问Knock out是富有技巧的，仅仅是这样缓慢的贯穿和研磨就足以带来美妙的快感，他甚至会用对接口在抽出时吸住自己的输出管，每一个传感节点都被细致的关照到。随着快感电子流的增多，Bumblebee却渴望着得到更多，他屈起膝盖将脚支在地板上，向上挺腰想要在医生下落时获得更快更重的撞击。Knock out的笑意加深了，带着普神的慈悲，他加快了速度，更用力地骑着战士的输出管。

强劲的电流猛地爆发出来，Bumblebee的处理器几乎已经停转，只剩下火种在胸甲里奔突冲撞，他的光学镜被强白光淹没，图像模糊得仿佛被投入熔毁炉。他的机体紧绷着痉挛起来，好像Knock out的能量棒正插在他身上放电而不是他的输出管正埋在医生的机体内。医生也没比他更有余裕，那颗红色的头颅高高昂起，露出雪白的脖颈，他在战士强有力的交换液冲击下迎来了第二次过载。

偌大的实验室里只剩下冷却扇快速转动的呼呼声。

Bumblebee还没想好接下来该说些什么，他停在那里等待过载的余韵消退。就在这时一条私人通讯消息跳了出来，Smokescreen的声音响起。

//Bee,快给我们打开环路桥。//  
没有更多的说明就切断了，但是语气急切。也许他们外出调查遇到了袭击。

Bumblebee跳起来，拉住了医生，“Knock out，你的情报下次再说，我有立刻要去办的事，我先送你回去。”

“嘿，什么意思？”医生抬高了声音，他扬起眉毛用手往自己胯部一挥，他的腿间满是润滑液和交换液，“你让我就这副样子回到那个鬼地方？嗯？即使是被铐住了双手，那群霸天虎机械兵也绝不会——”

“好，好。”年轻的战士急躁地说道，也同意医生现在这副样子不适合直接回到囚室中，“你在这里等着。”他将Knock out的一只手又铐在了实验台上，不顾他的抗议扔给他一块抹布，“我马上回来，不要想着耍什么花招。”

说完他边合上自己的面板边急匆匆的离开了实验室。


End file.
